


How Many?

by SpoonDance



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heda’s room. How many people can say they’ve been here?"</p><p>Clarke is curious in her moments alone with Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many?

“Heda’s room. How many people can say they’ve been here?” It was a lighthearted question but Clarke really was curious as she looked about the stately room. **  
**

“A fair amount I suspect.”

And for some reason that simple statement caused in itch in her spine. She looked back to take in the neutral appearance of Lexa, wondering what question(questions?) she really wanted to ask. But, in the end, she stayed silent and they fell into an easy moment. A moment that stretched out into quiet shuffling, pages shifting, and breaths steadying.

As charcoal pressed to surface, eyes on a curved brow and hand gliding, Clarke wondered if maybe she should’ve asked this question. Wondered if the answer would’ve been different. Wondered if Lexa would’ve even answered it.

_‘How many people can say they’ve been in these quiet moments with you?’_

 

* * *

 

And a moment later: _‘How many people have been there to see you wake from a nightmare?’_

 

* * *

 

She was exhausted, which wasn’t exactly unusual, but what was unusual was where she found herself. Sat on Lexa’s bed as said girl came to offer a mug of something steaming - she assumed a tea of some sort.

“Thanks,” she murmured as she pulled the drink close to inhale its scent. Minty and sweet. She sighed, feeling herself start to relax already.

She looked up to see Lexa watching her with those soft eyes of hers. It was her room, her bed, and yet she sat as if a guest. Clarke tilted her head in question, but Lexa didn’t seem to know the question asked.

“It will help you relax.” Lexa gestured to the mug and looked about ready to stand up so Clarke spoke quickly, hoping to keep her there.

“You’re not having some?”

Lexa shook her head. “No.”

Clarke knew what that meant. She could read Lexa just as easily as those who were open books, and Lexa was saying she wasn’t going to rest nor sleep. She was saying she would stay on watch despite having trusted guards at her door and a thoroughly secured room in which to rest.

Frowning, Clarke felt that protective spark in her chest. “You need to relax too, Lexa.”

Lexa just watched her, saying nothing.

“You’re going to run yourself ragged. You need rest- you need sleep, Lexa. It’ll only diminish your abilities to-”

“I’m Heda, Clarke, no matter how little sleep I get I’m still-”

“But you’re also _human_.” Lexa blinked at her and Clarke knew just another moment or two… “You need to sleep. Or at least relax.” She scooted back further up the bed in a clear indication for the other girl to join her.

She waited because she knew when to wait and when to push with Lexa.

Lexa turned and slipped up the bed beside her and Clarke gave her a gentle smile. She was almost surprised to see a returning quirk of lips instead of annoyance. Almost.

“So…” Clarke grinned. “How many people can say they’ve been here? In the Commander’s bed?”

Green eyes widened slightly, dropping down as Clarke took a sip of her drink. Clarke swore she could see a blush creep up the bobbing throat of the girl.

“A few, I suppose.”

When Lexa cleared her throat and looked away, shifting to sit more formally, Clarke wondered if that was a question too much. But she couldn’t say she’d take it back if she could.

She did, however, spend the next hour or two or three sharing simple and lilting conversation until the hard line of shoulders softened. Until a spine gave way and curved, until muscles became fluid and masks were set aside. It was something she hadn’t expected, how beautiful the scene played out. She couldn’t decide if it felt like watching a settling dance or a painting being made before her.

Maybe that was the question. _‘How many people have simply been_ with _you.’_

 

* * *

 

_‘How many people can say they’ve woken to your face pressed into their shoulder?’_

 

* * *

 

Heart pounding -thudding, flitting, trembling- Clarke smiled down into clear and vibrant eyes. Their bodies pressed together, hands still slow and timid, she leaned down to trail lips down flushed skin to a collarbone. She could feel Lexa shiver and settled her weight more fully on her, her breath leaving her but her lungs had never felt so full. Seeking hands were running over her back, a warm and wanting body bending to her.

Clarke lifted to press another kiss to lips, recapturing green with blue as she wrapped a hand around a strong thigh. A sweet kiss to Lexa’s chin, she slid herself down to slot herself between thighs and pepper kisses to a quaking stomach. Never looking away.

“How many can say they’ve been here before?” Her voice was rougher than she’d thought it’d be but paid it no mind. She tightened her grip on her thigh for emphasis and thrilled at the sharp inhale she received.

“None…” It was barely there but there was little space between them for the word to escape. And Clarke felt her heart throb. She’d wondered -had guessed- that this strong, fierce, compassionate leader who gave her life to her people.... that she hadn’t allowed herself this. But…

Clarke pressed a tender kiss to a hipbone, still watching Lexa watch her. Questions could wait, right now she needed to just be there with Lexa. _Her_ Lexa. She pressed another kiss to the top of her thigh. Because this was something Lexa was allowing only her. Lips shifted to the inside of the other thigh. And it really, truly didn’t matter who else had been here. A brush of a kiss to skin as she lifted the thigh over her shoulder. Because she was there in _that_ moment. She reached up and wove her fingers with Lexa’s.

As she drew out weak gasps and faltering breaths, Clarke knew only to take care of each draw of air the girl took.

 

* * *

 

Lexa rolled them over and they laughed with light minds and flushed skin.

“And how many can say they’ve been _here_?”

Lexa’s smile didn’t waver, eyes on her with an easy fondness that had Clarke reaching up to stroke her cheek.

“Only you, Clarke,” Lexa hummed.

 

* * *

 

“How many can say they’ve been here?”

Clarke looked up into Lexa’s questioning eyes as fingers tapped over her heart. She considered the question; considered her answer as she let her eyes wake more fully to take in a freshly-woken Lexa. She took her hand into hers and pressed them back against the other girl’s chest.

“As many as have been here, I suspect.”

And it was an answer to many questions.

Finn - Costia. Trusted friends and aides - Trusted warriors and mentors. Trikru - Skaikru. The lost - The living.

Lexa nodded once and squeezed her hand.

Clarke smiled. “But right here,” she untangled her hand to trace a finger across an eyebrow, around the curve of her eye, then lifting her thumb to graze her lips. “This is where I want to stay.” She pulled her eyes from the path following her fingers to look into Lexa’s. “This is where I want to always return to.”

That hope in those greens eyes broke, instantly opening to so much more. And Clarke’s breath caught.

Lexa’s hand slid over her thigh adoringly, the arm she leant on shifting so fingers could run through blonde hair. “Then stay. And return when you must go. No other is welcome here.”


End file.
